ydsenatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dayton Brooker
Dayton Brooker is an Atlantean politician, and leader and founder of the Atlantean Liberal Party. Biography Dayton was born to a poor, working class family in Ponta Majestoso, Callion. He lived a happy, albeit not flashy, quiet life. Attending the closest school to his house, he studied hard, but his parents never really thought he would get anywhere, just as their ancestors had done in previous years. As a single child, Dayton had all the love and care he needed from his parents, until a fateful misty day in March 1982. Dayton’s parents, while driving home from a night out, were sideswiped by a truck with a sleeping driver. His mother died on the scene and his father died about an hour later whilst receiving treatment in hospital. Orphaned at the age of 12, Dayton then went to live with his uncle, Robertus Brooker, in Walton. In Walton, Dayton decided he would make his parents proud by attending the best university in Atlantis. He studied hard and achieved above the entrance grades, much to his delight. At university, Dayton chose to study politics and international relations. Dayton’s fairly marxist parents and uncle had meant that he entered university with very strong left wing leanings. Upon leaving, he espoused classical liberalism and libertarianism, thanks to the knowledge he gained from his course. Upon leaving university, Dayton went to work as a political and foreign affairs journalist for the Broadcasting Corporation. Starting out as a researcher, he progressed to the main correspondent within 3 years. As a fairly narcissistic person, he enjoyed this job, and it only got better for him. After raking in awards for the ABC in his role as political and foreign affairs correspondent, he was awarded his own talk show after being in the corporation for 6 years. The talk show - named the Dayton Brooker Show - helped to put Dayton into the public eye. He regularly appears on other programs, not exclusively to politics, in an attempt to become more well known in both Atlantis and within journalism. While Dayton hosted his show, he met Bedelia Du Maurier, who would later become his wife. 4 years later, Dayton was offered to become the co-host of the ABC ‘Good Morning Atlantis’, a breakfast tv show. He became much more recognised thanks to his sharp and outgoing suit wardrobe, along with his sense of humour, which he describes as “appalling”. With Dayton as a co-host, Good Morning Atlantis propelled in ratings, and viewership quadrupled within 4 years of Dayton being there, to almost 2 million viewers a show. After presenting the show for 10 years, Dayton left Good Morning Atlantis to found the Liberal Party. Personality Dayton despises banality, and has an acute love love of food and fine arts. He is a man of taste and details, and a nearly obsessive perfectionist. He takes an instant dislike to ‘rude’ people. Dayton is very particular about what he eats, most of his meals are self-prepared. He claimed that he does not believe in cruelty to animals and only purchases meat from ethical butchers. Dayton is capable of being extremely charming, persuasive, and playful, although he does not always exercise these traits. His good looks, easy smile, confidence, and charisma make him a hit with almost everyone. However, Dayton has had few personal relationships, and can use his wit to keep people away as much as to draw them in. He does not trust easily; he either trusts a person completely or not at all. His view of relationships is very black-and-white. He typically abides by a rule of "not caring" because he thinks of it as a weakness to both him and his profession. Harvey seems to have not noticed the impenetrable armor he's built around himself; he refuses to show people any kind of vulnerability. People like and trust Dayton because of his fierce ambition, stubbornness, and unswerving loyalty. These traits are also partially why he is so successful. Category:Politicians Category:ALP Members